1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to network communications, and particularly to a display device and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart TVs utilize human-computer interactions to control the Smart TV. Some Smart TVs can be controlled by gestures captured by a 3D camera of the Smart TV. However, 3D gesture detection requires complex algorithms or other optical instruments. A high resolution of the gestures is difficult to achieve.